


L'enfant du Vieux Saturne

by Ruth_Dedallime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Angelina n'est pas marié, Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Madame Red character study, Prologue, vincent phantomhive/Rachel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: C'est la nuit du Solstice d'Hiver que le fils cadet du Comte Phantomhive cesse d'exister aux yeux de son père.C'est la nuit du Solstice d'Hiver que Angelina Dalles dessine dans la neige encore fraîche son nouvel avenir.
Relationships: Angelina Dalles | Madame Red & Ciel Phantomhive, Angelina Dalles | Madame Red & Vincent Phantomhive, Angelina Dalles| Madame Red & Rachel Phantomhive
Kudos: 3





	L'enfant du Vieux Saturne

Angelina a vingt ans quand sa sœur tombe enceinte. Quand Rachel Phantomhive s'arrondit sous le joug d'une vie à naître. Rachel est de faible constitution, cette grossesse l'affaiblit et menace sa santé. Alors Angelina étudie, s'enferme à double tour dans sa chambre et use ses jeunes yeux sur d'arides manuels de médecine. La lueur de la bougie. Les précis physiologiques. Le grec et le latin. Les écorchés anatomiques. Tout est bon pour oublier Vincent Phantomhive. Non. Au diable Phantomhive ! Ce n'est point pour elle-même, mais pour Rachel qu'elle fait tout cela.

"Ma chérie, ce n'est point convenable !" s'écrie Madame Dalles, sa mère, au cours du petit déjeuner, quand Angelina, ivre de fatigue, peine à garder les yeux ouverts.  
Madame Dalles a les mêmes cheveux blonds vénitiens que Rachel. Angelina a toujours aimé cette couleur lumineuse, mais elle ne déteste plus pour autant ses propres cheveux rouges.  
"Votre mère a raison, Angelina," approuve son père, aussi roux que sa fille. "Vous devez songer à vous établir et non à étudier cette science impropre à la nature délicate des femmes."  
Angelina ravale une réplique acerbe. Elle connaît les discours de ses parents et sait depuis longtemps comment les contrer.  
"J'ai reçu une invitation pour le bal de la comtesse Rodemont. Je songe à m'y rendre..."  
Monsieur et Madame Dalles échangent un regard.  
"Fort bien, Angelina, fort bien..."  
Le repas s'achève sur des sujets plus légers et bientôt Angelina, délivrée de la compagnie de ses parents, peut enfin rejoindre ses chers lectures.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Angelina a vingt-et-un ans lorsqu'elle assiste sa soeur Rachel pendant son accouchement. Mais ce n'est pas un, mais deux bébés qui viennent au monde. L'aîné est vigoureux et il clame son entrée dans le monde par des vagissements puissants. Le second est bien plus petit et si faible que le médecin craint pour sa vie. Selon lui, il est courant chez les jumeaux que l'un d'entre eux s'arroge la majorité de l' _ingesta_ donné par la mère. La nature est ainsi faite qu'au moins l'un des deux survive coûte que coûte.

Appelé, Vincent prend aussitôt le premier né dans ses bras :  
"Il s'appellera Ciel. Car il sera dans une position où, comme le ciel lui-même, il pourra tout voir. Tout savoir."  
Puis il regarde le cadet qui dort déjà, épuisé, dans les bras d'Angelina.  
"Et son frère se nommera Sirius. L'étoile du ciel la plus brillante après le Soleil. Ainsi il accompagnera toujours son frère au plus profond de la nuit."  
La nourrice arrive dans la chambre et bientôt Ciel Phantomhive entame son premier repas en ce monde. Le Comte quant à lui part immédiatement donner des ordres pour que l'on trouve d'urgence une seconde nourrice.

Dans la nuit, Rachel est prise d'une violente fièvre puerpérale. Angelina la veille jusqu'à l'aurore, en compagnie du médecin de famille. Le troisième jour, alors que la jeune mère, épuisée, peine à se remettre, c'est Sirius Phantomhive qui tombe malade, développant ce que Angelina pense être une jaunisse. Le Comte ordonne que les deux enfants soient immédiatement séparés, malgré les pleurs du fils ainé qui semble à tout prix désirer la présence de son jumeau. Mais le risque de contagion est trop grand. Deux fois Sirius Phantomhive frôle la mort. Angelina et le médecin de famille se relaye nuit et jour à son chevet. Le Manoir ne vit plus que dans l'attente du drame inévitable.

"Angelina, je dois vous parler," déclare Vincent une semaine après la naissance des deux garçons.  
La jeune fille est surprise mais son épuisement est tel qu'elle ne proteste pas quand le Comte Phantomhive la conduit dans son bureau. Rachel, à présent sur la voie de la guérison, dort. Ciel est avec sa nourrice et Sirius est sous la surveillance constante du médecin.

"Que pensez-vous de la santé de Sirius ?" lui demande-t-il aussitôt.  
"Il est, je crois, hors de danger immédiat, mais terriblement faible. Il s'alimente si peu... De plus, il présente les symptômes de l'asthme dont Rachel souffre depuis tant d'années."  
"Le médecin pense qu'il ne survivra pas" annonce sombrement Vincent. "Pour tout dire, il lui donne moins d'une semaine. Ses bronches sont... Je ne sais comment annoncer cela à Rachel, elle qui a été si souffrante..."  
Alors que le feu brûle dans la cheminée du bureau du Comte, Angelina frissonne. Le froid de décembre mord sa chair. C'est la nuit du solstice d'hiver, mais la jeune fille refuse de croire aux vieilles superstitions. Plusieurs fois déjà, elle a entendu les femmes de chambre chuchoter entre elles :  
" _C'est la malédiction de Yule..._ "  
" _Le vieux bonhomme Saturne va venir chercher l'enfant..._ "  
" _... et l'emmener dans son royaume au-delà des glaces_."

Vincent regarde par la fenêtre.  
"J'avais de si grandes espérances pour Sirius. Je pensais qu'il serait toujours aux côtés de son frère..."  
"Mais enfin, Comte, votre fils n'est pas mort ! Je ferai l'impossible pour le sauver, je..."  
Vincent la coupe dans son élan :  
"Ce que je crains le plus dans l'affaire, c'est l'impact que toute cette tragédie va avoir sur Rachel... Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi... Je m'interrogeais d'ailleurs, Angelina, sur les conséquences d'une forte fièvre puerpérale sur la mémoire récente. En effet, le médecin m'a annoncé que Rachel était assez confuse dans ses souvenirs de l'accouchement et que sa mémoire des derniers événements pourrait être..."  
Il laisse sa phrase inachevée mais en exécutant un geste éloquent.  
"Vous ne songez pas à..." commence la jeune fille.  
"Je cherche juste à vérifier une hypothèse. Après tout, Rachel n'a pas revu Sirius depuis sa naissance alors qu'elle a vu maintes fois Ciel... Sa mémoire semble très lacunaire. Elle pourrait le demeurer..."  
Angelina contemple cet homme qu'elle a aimé, qu'elle aime encore d'une certaine manière. Il est déjà en train de regarder de l'avant, en train de de sacrifier son fils cadet pour le bien-être de la femme qu'il aime.

La cadette des Dalles ne s'accorde que quelques battements de coeur pour prendre une décision. Elle se lève lentement, difficilement, comme si ses membres étaient de plomb. Mais lorsqu'elle parle, sa voix est claire et pleine de défi.  
"Comte Phantomhive, faites avancer ma voiture. J'emmène Sirius avec moi. Très loin d'ici, n'ayez crainte. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure n'est plus de votre ressort."  
Vincent Phantomhive n'a pas l'air surpris par sa déclaration. Peut-être a-t-il anticipé cette issue ? Peut-être est-ce cela même qu'il attendait d'Angelina ? La jeune femme ne saurait dire. Elle s'en moque. Le Comte s'incline respectueusement devant sa belle-sœur et sort donner des ordres à Tanaka, son majordome.

Dans la chambre de Sirius, le médecin est en train d'écouter le cœur du nourrisson avec l'aide d'un stéthoscope. Il le tend sans mot dire à Angelina afin qu'elle constate par elle-même le pouls chancelant de l'enfant. Il secoue la tête d'un air résigné et range méthodiquement son sac avant de saluer la jeune femme et quitter la pièce.  
Bien que bouillonnante de rage, Angelina tâche de ne pas se laisser aveugler : elle bourre une malle avec tout ce qu'elle peut trouver d'utile à un bébé : linge, couvertures, habits, médicaments, une petite croix... Le pauvre enfant n'a même pas été baptisé. Angelina emplit une bassine d'eau tiède, fait couler de l'eau sur son corps et trace une croix sur son front moite.  
"Je te baptise au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit. Seigneur, je vous en supplie, recevez Siri... Recevez Seamus Dalles parmi vos enfants bien-aimés. Amen."  
Le rituel terminé, elle emmaillote l'enfant soigneusement et le cale tout contre elle. Un coup d’œil à la fenêtre lui laisse entrevoir sa voiture devant le perron. S'enveloppant d'une fourrure épaisse, elle quitte le manoir sans un regard en arrière et se blottit dans la voiture. Tanaka et un autre serviteur arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, portant la lourde malle ; ils la chargent à l'arrière. Vincent apparaît sur le perron. Il regarde Angelina sans mot dire. Elle détourne le regard.  
"Nous partons ! Fouette, cocher !" ordonne-t-elle.  
La voiture glisse sur la neige encore fraîche. Dans quelques heures, les traces auront disparu et plus personne ne saura ce qu'il est advenu de Sirius Phantomhive, emporté un soir de solstice d'hiver. Angelina Dalles écrase une larme et caresse la joue de l'enfant.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Ma très précieuse Angelina,

J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu t'étais finalement installée à Édimbourg. Je croyais que ces nombreux mois dans le sud de la France t'auraient complètement convaincue de rester éloignée des climats pluvieux. Il est vrai que j'étais fort triste de te savoir loin de moi, mais Édimbourg ne te rapproche guère. Tu me manques tant...  
Je suis fort troublée par les dernières nouvelles transmises par Mère. Elle m'a en effet annoncé que tu étais revenue de France avec un enfant. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Si tu étais en détresse, Vincent et moi t'aurions bien entendu soutenu. Mère est si furieuse et Père a eu, tu t'en doutes, des mots très durs à ton égard. Mais plus que tout cela, je me soucie de toi. Si je n'étais pas si faible ces derniers temps, je volerai jusqu'à Édimbourg pour te voir et t'apporter mon aide. L'éducation d'un enfant demande tant d'attention. As-tu des difficultés financières ? As-tu pu engager une nourrice ? Du personnel pour ta maisonnée ? Je suis si inquiète de te savoir sans soutien dans une ville inconnue.  
Je t'en prie, donne-moi des nouvelles aussitôt que possible et donne-moi des assurances sur ton bien-être et celui de ton fils.

Ta sœur aimante,  
Rachel."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Ma soeur bien-aimée,

Ta lettre m'a remplie de joie, encore que j'aurais préféré te savoir en meilleure santé. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir à mon égard. En effet, j'ai rencontré à Cannes, Sir Henry Petty-Fitzmaurice, marquis de Landsowne, et son épouse Lady Maud. Et après avoir soigné leur fils aîné Henry gravement malade de la tuberculose, il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pouvaient me refuser. La recommandation du Marquis m'a ainsi permis d'obtenir la place convoitée de médecin de l'Hôpital Royal d’Édimbourg. Je suis la première femme acceptée à ce poste et j'en suis très fière.  
Je suis navrée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon fils plus tôt, mais je pressentais un scandale et ne souhaitais pas que la famille Phantomhive en soit éclaboussée. Tu as en effet une place à tenir dans le Monde et je serai bien fâchée de te porter préjudice.  
Mon cher fils s'appelle Seamus. Contrairement aux rumeurs qui courent sur mon compte et que nos chers parents se sont empressés de croire, ce n'est pas un enfant de la honte, mais un orphelin très malade que j'ai rencontré en France et personnellement soigné, puis adopté. Sa guérison était si miraculeuse, que je n'ai pu l'abandonner une fois guéri. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?  
Nous sommes très bien installés à Édimbourg. La nouvelle ville regorge de maisons modernes et confortables et la bonne société de la ville m'a fort bien accueillie. La perspective de rencontrer une femme médecin y est sans doute pour beaucoup et je ne veux pas m'illusionner outre mesure sur l'importance qu'ils m'accordent. Une autre nouveauté m'aura bien vite remplacée ! La compagnie de mes collègues médecins, le dévouement des infirmières et l'affection de mon cher fils suffisent largement à mon bonheur.  
Je prie pour ton rétablissement et te recommande la petite liste de médicaments naturels que je joins à cette lettre.

Avec tout mon amour,  
Angelina"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

La nuit est tombée mais un petit garçon ne dort toujours pas. Il attend sa maman. Sa maman, la première femme médecin de l'Hôpital Royal d’Édimbourg. Il regarde par la fenêtre et aperçoit enfin la voiture et les chevaux s'arrêter devant le perron de la maison georgienne qu'ils habitent dans la nouvelle ville. Une dame élégante en descend dans un tourbillon de vermillon et de pourpre.  
"Maman !" s'écrie le petit garçon, en se précipitant dans les escaliers.  
Angelina n'a que le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant que son petit garçon de sept ans ne s'y jette aussitôt. Soudain, une crise de toux déchire le moment d'affection. Angelina se penche, inquiète, et masse doucement le dos de son fils, tandis que peu à peu la crise s'apaise.  
"Allons, Seamus, vous savez bien que vous ne devez pas brutalement imposer trop d'effort à votre corps..." lui dit-elle alors que l'enfant reprend son souffle. "Je sais que vous avez pris dans ma bibliothèque _Le Traité de l'Asthme_ de Monsieur John Floyer."  
Seamus parvient à former un petit sourire fatigué.  
"Je préfère le livre de Monsieur Floyer à celui de Monsieur Henry Hyde Salter..." dit-il de sa petite voix enfantine. "Traiter l'asthme par des émotions fortes. Quelle bêtise !"  
Angelina caresse la tête de son fils adoptif.  
"Ma foi, les théories de Monsieur Hyde Salter se sont vérifiées auprès d'un certain nombre de patients. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas le remède qu'il vous faut..." explique-t-elle patiemment. "Mais il est bien trop tard pour un si jeune garçon de discuter symptômes et traitements !"  
Seamus acquiesce et Angelina le ramène à sa bonne qui peut enfin le mettre au lit sans qu'il ne proteste.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Le Comte Phantomhive est déjà venu par deux fois à Edimbourg, quand des missions pour la Reine l'amenaient en Ecosse. L'accueil d'Angelina a toujours été froid, même si elle n'a jamais refusé à Vincent le droit de voir son fils. De nombreuses personnes viennent visiter "Madame Red" - comme on la surnomme à Edimbourg. Vincent Phantomhive n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier, et le jeune Seamus ne se doute pas un seul instant que cet homme est son père. A sa première visite, Seamus a deux ans et n'en garde aucun souvenir ; à sa deuxième, six ans et il se rappelle juste un grand homme mince et élégant qui lui a offert un jeu d'échecs.

A sa troisième visite, Seamus a neuf ans révolus. Le Comte observe la chambre du jeune garçon remplie de jouets de toutes sortes. Après avoir aperçu le fameux jeu d'échecs, il lui propose une partie et constate que le jeune Seamus joue presque aussi bien que son frère aîné. Moins bien sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas d'adversaire à sa taille. Angelina ne joue pas et Seamus lui explique qu'il a appris tout seul. Qu'il dispute parfois des parties avec un de leurs vieux voisins, amateur de jeux de stratégie.  
De nombreux dessins jonchent le sol. Vincent se penche, en ramasse un et lui demande de quoi il s'agit. L'enfant rougit et explique que c'est un jouet qu'il a inventé, un petit cheval de bois qui descend tout seul une petite planche, grâce à la forme arrondie de ses pattes.  
"Avec l'inclination de la planche, le jouet devrait osciller de droite à gauche et descendre la planche... C'est une question d'angle, voyez-vous," explique-t-il avec enthousiasme. "J'ai fait des calculs et des essais... Et le fabricant de marionnettes est intéressé..."  
Puis Seamus lui montre ses autres dessins, des lapins et des ours avec des chapeaux hauts de forme et des rubans, des bonbons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et des chocolats en forme d'étoiles.  
"Avez-vous déjà pensé à ouvrir une boutique de confiserie ou de jouets ?" demande le Comte Phantomhive.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Le Comte Phantomhive dit que je devrais ouvrir une boutique de jouets," annonce Seamus d'un ton très sérieux à sa mère le lendemain.  
Angelina sourit, tout en maudissant Vincent Phantomhive de toute son âme.  
"C'est une bonne idée, mon chéri. Vous avez beaucoup de talent..." répond-t-elle. "Mais je croyais que vous vouliez travailler avec le marchand de marionnettes..."  
"Si c'est mon idée, le Comte Phantomhive m'a dit que je ne devais pas la donner à quelqu'un d'autre," proteste Seamus d'un ton péremptoire.  
"Et bien... Il en a dit des choses, le Comte Phantomhive..." remarque Angelina avec un rien d'acidité dans la voix.  
"Maman, vous n'aimez pas le Comte Phantomhive ?"  
Seamus a toujours été un enfant observateur. Il sait lire les nuances des expressions de sa mère.  
"C'est plus compliqué que cela, mon chéri," sourit à nouveau Madame Red. "Et assez personnel... Je vous expliquerai peut-être une prochaine fois. ... Mais pensons plutôt à ce magasin de jouets ! Savez-vous déjà comment vous souhaiteriez l'appeler ?"  
" _La Fleur Ecarlate_ !" s'écrie Seamus. "Comme vous, Maman !"  
Angelina cache son émotion derrière son sourire attendri. Qui aurait pensé, qu'un jour, un Phantomhive l'aimerait autant ? Mais ce n'est pas un Phantomhive. C'est un Dalles, le fils de Madame Red. Vincent peut bien aller au diable ! Il ne retrouvera jamais cet enfant qu'il a rejeté dès sa naissance. Angelina le sait. Seamus ne renoncera pas à elle. Et certainement pas pour un chien attaché au pied du trône de la couronne d'Angleterre.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

C'est le jour du Solstice d'hiver, à peine sept jours après l'anniversaire de Seamus, que lui parvient une lettre de Monsieur et Madame Dalles. Une lettre lui annonçant la mort tragique des trois Phantomhive dans l'incendie de leur manoir. Angelina suffoque, comme si sa propre maison était elle aussi en train de prendre feu. Une seule pensée la hante : " _Rachel, ma chère et tendre sœur, pourquoi as-tu épousé cet homme ?_ "  
La neige est ce soir-là aussi épaisse que ce jour où elle a fui le Manoir Phantomhive. Madame Red trébuche, les yeux pleins de larmes, et se rend en frissonnant dans la chambre de son fils. Seamus dort sereinement. Une vision qui la rassure plus que toute autre chose au monde.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

C'est le jour des vœux qu'à la porte des Dalles se présente une visiteuse. Avec stupeur, Angelina lit la carte que lui a remis son majordome et aussitôt revoit une haute silhouette parée d'une somptueuse chevelure blonde : la Marquise de Midford, la sœur cadette de Vincent Phantomhive.  
Angelina ne peut refuser de recevoir une aussi éminente personne. Une parente par alliance qui plus est. Il n'y a pas de risque immédiat. Seamus est au lit, cloué comme presque chaque année, par une fièvre grippale et Madame Red ne laissera personne troubler le repos de son enfant.

La Marquise est introduite dans le salon, toute vêtue de noir, tel un spectre de l'au-delà. Angelina lui fait bravement face dans sa tenue de deuil plus modeste, une touche de rouge éclatant néanmoins sur son corsage - une fleur aussi cramoisie que le sang.  
"Mademoiselle Dalles, il y a fort longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vues..." commence la Marquise.  
"Plus de dix ans, Milady," acquiesce Angelina.  
"J'ai longtemps cru que c'était ce poste à l'Hôpital Royal d’Édimbourg qui vous avez éloigné ainsi de votre sœur... Mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'en est rien."  
"Milady ?"  
"Sa Majesté m'a convoqué au Palais. Ses gens ont mené une petite enquête qui révèle que vous avez en votre garde le second fils du Comte Phantomhive. Ce jumeau dont personne ou presque ne connait l'existence."  
Angelina ne répond pas, mais la Marquise n'a pas l'air d'attendre de réponse.  
"Il semblerait que parmi les gens du Manoir courait une légende sur le Solstice d'Hiver qui dévore les enfants mourants. Pour un vieil homme de si sinistre composition, je vous trouve remarquablement fraîche, Madame Red. Je connais le surnom qu'on vous donne ici..."  
"Que voulez-vous ?" demande-t-elle, directe.  
"Droit au but. J'aime cela. Notre Souveraine exige deux choses : un héritier Phantomhive pour prendre la succession du comté et un nouveau Chien de Garde de la Couronne. Nous allons donc avoir besoin de Seamus Dalles, le légitime Comte Phantomhive."  
La Marquise ne sourit pas. Angelina sent, sait qu'elle n'est pas heureuse du message qu'elle délivre.  
"Seamus est mon fils. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver qu'il est ce que vous prétendez..." déclare-t-elle avec assurance.  
"Tanaka est toujours en vie, savez-vous ? Tous les témoins de cette époque ne sont pas morts. Hélas pour vous... Quoi qu'il en soit, Sa Majesté le veut. Et Son bon vouloir nous tient tous à sa merci."  
"Seamus ne peut pas devenir le Chien de Garde. Il est de faible constitution et n'a reçu aucune éducation dans ce but," argumente Angelina. "Je connais les affaires des Phantomhive, Seamus n'est pas..."  
"Sirius," corrige la Marquise. "Il s'appelle Sirius Phantomhive. Et qu'il devienne ou non le Chien de garde n'est pas de votre ressort. Mais il est l'héritier d'un manoir en ruines qu'il faudra reconstruire et d'un domaine. Il a des responsabilités." La Marquise regarde Madame Red avec davantage de sympathie : "Je ne cherche pas à vous séparer de votre fils, je lui demande juste de réclamer son héritage. La question du Chien de Garde sera réglée en temps utile."  
Un instant de silence passe. Angelina contemple la Marquise d'un air défait :  
"Nous étions si heureux... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous, Phantomhive, vous acharnez-vous à détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour de vous ?"  
La Marquise n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la remarque, mais elle contient sa colère, reconnaissant la souffrance d'Angelina.  
"Mon frère..." commence Frances Midford, le regard perdu sur les bûches qui brûlent dans la cheminée. "Mon frère avait ses défauts, mais il faisait son devoir. Ni lui, ni votre soeur, ni Ciel, n'auraient dû mourir dans de telles circonstances... La première mission du nouveau Chien de Garde sera sans aucun doute d'enquêter sur ce terrible crime... Vous, moi, votre fils, devont coopérer pour faire la lumière sur ces trois meurtres."

La Marquise ne sonne plus autant comme une ennemie, mais presque comme une alliée. Madame Red se raccroche à cet espoir alors qu'elle sait bien pourtant que l'on ne peut se fier à qui porte - ou a porté - le nom de Phantomhive.  
"Quelles sont vos instructions ?" demande-t-elle à sa belle-sœur par alliance.  
La Marquise répond avec un mince sourire, appréciant sans doute la docilité nouvelle de son interlocutrice.  
"Je vous donne trois jours pour régler vos affaires en ville. Sa Majesté, dans Sa grande générosité, vous a appointé à l'Hôpital Royal de Londres, où vous aurez d'ailleurs à soigner Tanaka... Sachez également que cette maison est surveillée et que si vous envisagiez de fuir avec votre fils, les serviteurs de la Reine n'auraient guère de pitié..."  
Angelina blêmit et regarde aussitôt en direction de la fenêtre, comme si elle craignait d'y voir apparaître un visage à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle prend une inspiration profonde et se reprend vite, ses premières pensées allant vers son fils :  
"Seamus souffre d'une fièvre grippale depuis quelques jours, nous aurons donc besoin d'une voiture confortable pour rouler jusqu'à Londres, et il faudra prévoir plusieurs étapes dans des auberges de qualité."  
"Je ne doute pas que les serviteurs de Sa Majesté y ont déjà pourvu..."  
Angelina laisse passer un petit silence. La Marquise étant d'un statut social supérieur, c'est elle qui a le privilège de décider quand une visite est terminée.  
"Madame Red, est-ce que..." commence Lady Midford, puis elle s'interrompt, reprenant d'une voix plus inquisitrice : "Est-ce que l'enfant croit que vous êtes sa mère ? Que sait-il de son père ?"  
"Seamus sait qu'il est un enfant adopté... Mais il ignore tout de ses ascendances. Il a certes posé quelques questions lors de sa huitième année, mais j'ai laissé entendre qu'il n'avait plus que moi. Le... fait que je l'aie choisi le contente suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait jamais posé davantage de questions." Angelina a une petite moue contrariée : "Et même s'il a déjà rencontré le Comte Phantomhive, il est loin d'imaginer que cet homme puisse être son père."  
"Vincent est venu ici ?!?" explose soudainement la Marquise. "Quel irresponsable ! Je le reconnais bien là !"  
"Milady ?!?" s'exclame Madame Red, surprise de cet éclat.  
La Marquise presse un mouchoir contre ses lèvres puis se lève lentement, sans s'expliquer.  
"Quand pourrais-je rencontrer l'enfant ?" demande-t-elle finalement.  
"Oh... Demain, j'imagine... Son précepteur doit venir vers dix heures pour ses leçons."  
"Je croyais qu'il était malade..." remarque Frances Midford d'un ton soupçonneux.  
"Il l'est. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de prendre au moins deux leçons tous les jours. Les enfants alités ont souvent une grande soif de savoir. L'inactivité forcée probablement..."

La Marquise prend rendez-vous pour l'heure du thé du lendemain et prend enfin congé. Son attelage l'attend devant la porte cochère et deux de ses gens s'empressent de l'y installer à l'abri, la recouvrant d'une fourrure. Angelina regarde la scène, suivant la voiture des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la grande rue. Elle a froid mais ce soir-là, elle n'ira pas contempler Seamus dormir.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Mère m'a dit que vous étiez une parente de mon père, est-ce vrai ?" demande l'enfant sans préambule.  
"Oui, je suis Frances Midford, la sœur de votre père. Votre mère vous a-t-elle expliqué qui était votre père ?"  
L'enfant hoche la tête.  
"Elle m'a aussi expliqué que Monsieur mon Père était aux ordres de Sa Majesté et qu'il travaillait pour le bien de la Couronne. Est-ce pour cela qu'il a été tué ?"  
La Marquise échange un regard avec Madame Red, comme surprise qu'elle ait révélé autant au garçonnet. Pensait-elle Seamus trop immature pour entendre la vérité ? L'attention de Lady Midford se reporte presque aussitôt sur l'enfant. Elle le dévisage comme si elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. L'autre, probablement, le fils aîné. Depuis que Seamus est entré dans la pièce, c'est comme si la Marquise parlait à un fantôme revenu d'outre-tombe.  
"Oui, nous le pensons," répond-t-elle enfin. "Mais Sa Majesté souhaiterait que nous menions l'enquête pour en savoir davantage... Elle ne laissera certainement pas impuni ce crime contre la Couronne d'Angleterre."  
Seamus est perplexe une seconde :  
"Mais s'il s'agit d'ennemis de la Couronne, cela veut-il dire que ce sont des puissances étrangères qui cherchent à menacer notre Empire ? Va-t-il y avoir la guerre ?"  
"Il faudra poser la question à Sa Majesté. Mais... sachez que notre Empire n'a pas que des ennemis extérieurs," assène Lady Midford.  
Le garçon paraît sonné par cette révélation. Angelina n'est pas surprise. Pour qui ignore l'avidité et la bassesse humaines, la loyauté des sujets britanniques envers leur Reine n'est jamais questionnée, jamais remise en cause. Car que resterait-il de l'Empire Britannique si l'autorité de la très aimée Victoria était bafouée ? Si ce château de cartes, auquel tous semblaient croire, s'effondrait ?  
"Quoiqu'il en soit," reprend la Marquise, "Sa Majesté désire vous rencontrer et vous installer à la tête du Comté dont vous êtes l'héritier légitime. Vous allez devenir le Comte Phantomhive."  
Seamus hoche docilement la tête.  
"Le climat d’Édimbourg ne vous convient pas très bien de toute façons, mon chéri..." remarque Angelina avec un petit clin d’œil.  
"Mais votre poste de médecin à l'Hôpital, Maman..." proteste-t-il aussitôt.  
"Sa Majesté a eu la grande bonté de m'offrir un poste équivalent à Hôpital Royal de Londres. Et c'est à Londres que nous nous installerons," sourit-elle bravement pour tranquilliser son fils. Il a eu bien assez de nouvelles perturbantes pour la journée !  
"Vous pourrez très bientôt rencontrer vos cousins Edward et Elizabeth. Mon fils aîné a déjà 14 ans, mais ma cadette a juste un an de plus que vous. Vous... Vous vous entendrez fort bien, j'en suis convaincue..."  
Angelina note la courte hésitation de la Marquise et se souvient brusquement que la fille de Frances Midford avait été promise au fils défunt. Sera-t-elle vraiment heureuse de revoir les traits de son fiancé perdu sur le visage d'un autre ? Encore un souci en perspective...  
La Marquise parle un peu de Vincent mais n'ose aborder la question de Rachel, sans doute pour ménager Angelina. Cette dernière ne sait si elle doit l'en remercier ou pas. Elle non plus n'a jamais parlé de la défunte Comtesse Phantomhive à son fils.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Deux jours plus tard, les bagages sont prêts, la maison mise en vente. La voiture confortable promise par la Marquise est bien au rendez-vous. Les hommes qui les accompagnent arborent tout deux une chevelure aussi blanche que leur tenue. Ils pourraient presque "se fondre dans la neige" fait remarquer Seamus.  
"Est-ce qu'ils sont là pour nous protéger ?" demande-t-il un moment plus tard. "J'ai noté qu'ils portaient un uniforme sous leurs manteaux."  
"Oui, mon chéri. Ce sont des gens au service de la Reine, mais nous ne devons pas en parler s'ils n'en parlent pas eux-mêmes."  
Seamus acquiesce tranquillement et saisit un livre édité par la Société botanique de Londres. L'un de ses derniers sujets de prédilection. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il est totalement absorbé dans sa lecture.  
Angelina cache son anxiété du mieux qu'elle le peut. Elle regrette maintenant d'avoir si peu parlé avec feu le Comte Phantomhive de sa mission de Chien de garde de la Reine. Certes, Madame Red ne répugnait pas à aider Vincent pour ses affaires concernant Édimbourg, lui parlant des morts étranges survenues dans la ville et parfois disséquant un cadavre à sa demande. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Tout cela était si sordide ! Et elle ne voulait alors ne penser qu'à son fils et à le tenir éloigné de son père légitime. Dans ce but, elle avait même banni de sa vie sa propre sœur bien-aimée. Angelina bat des cils pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. La perspective d'affronter bientôt la tombe de sa chère Rachel la remplit d'horreur.  
Les heures s'écoulent, monotones. Seamus a abandonné son livre pour s'endormir contre sa mère. Elle caresse ses cheveux. Peut-être que rien n'a changé finalement. Elle n'avait plus que lui en quittant le Manoir Phantomhive dix ans auparavant. Elle n'a plus que lui encore aujourd'hui. Et elle se sait prête à tout, absolument tout, pour le préserver.

Oui, elle saura faire au mieux.


End file.
